This invention relates generally to loading dock shelters and is more particularly directed to a modular dock shelter with outer panels of molded plastic.
A loading dock shelter is positioned on the outer surface of a building wall and is disposed about an aperture, or doorway, within the wall for isolating the inside of the building from the outside environment and for sheltering men and materials during the loading and unloading of a truck, or the like, through the doorway. Loading dock shelters are generally classified into two different types: (1) those embodying resilient pad members, and (2) those making use of fabric or sheet material so as to form walls or curtains. In the former type of dock shelter employing resilient pads, a truck to be loaded or unloaded is backed into abutting contact with a wall mounted arrangement of resilient pad members which provide a tight seal around the aft peripheral edges of the truck. In the latter type of shelter, which is typically referred to as a "drape type" loading dock shelter, walls or curtains, which consist of fabric or sheet material supported in more or less a tentlike manner, are draped around a truck in sealing engagement therewith. The present invention is directed to the latter, or "drape", type of loading dock shelter.
The drape type loading dock shelter is securely mounted to an outer surface of the wall as a permanent fixture and is generally disposed about the upper and facing lateral edges defining the doorway within the wall. As such, the dock shelter is continuously exposed to the elements and should therefore be highly weather resistant. Some dock shelters include a rigid support structure which is typically bolted to the outer surface of the wall and provides support for the flexible and resilient walls or curtains which engage the sides of the truck in a sealed manner. The dock shelter, and particularly its rigid support structure, is subject to impact by a truck or other vehicle as it is positioned either prior to or after the loading or unloading process. Impact damage to the loading dock shelter generally reduces the extent of sealing engagement between the truck and the dock shelter and frequently results in exposure of internal dock shelter components to the outside environment causing premature and rapid deterioration of the dock shelter structure. Thus, while a dock shelter structure must be durable enough to withstand the outside elements, it must also be strong enough to withstand large impact forces while maintaining the dock shelter curtains in sealed engagement about the periphery of the truck.
The present invention affords the aforementioned advantages and thus represents an improvement over the prior art by providing a modular loading dock shelter which includes an outer frame preferably comprised of three coupled sections, with each section preferably formed of a high strength molded plastic. With each section comprised of a plurality of coupled telescoping panels, the dock shelter can be varied in height and width so as to accommodate a wide range of doorway sizes. The dock shelter is sturdy yet resilient and highly weather resistant, and is inexpensively fabricated and easily assembled and installed.